Survivor- Pokemon Style
by Tito
Summary: Read the transcript of the Survivor that the Citizens of Pallet Town got to watch!


**  
  
Our hero's are sitting at one of the last Tribal Councils  
  
[The survivor theme plays: Owe oy! Ya, heme yoi ai! heme yo! Ay!]  
  
Pikachu (roughly translated): Ok, you've made it this far, and there are only four of you left. Sitting here besides where I stand is the jury of people you've kicked off this island in your own selfish haste. Now, we are gonna go vote now... James, you're up.  
  
James: I'm voting for Jesse, because she needs to get off this island now.  
  
************  
  
Jesse: I'm voting James... he is being mean and stuff.  
  
************  
  
Ash: I'm voting Jesse, well... basically she's been my rival from day one, and I don't appreciate the alliance she's had with James the past few days. It's made me so sad.  
  
************  
  
Misty: Oh, this is so easy. I'm voting for Ash. He's a real pain in the ass  
  
************  
  
Pikachu: Ok, I'll go tally the votes................ first vote... Jesse. Second vote... Ash. Third vote, James. Ok. 3 of you have a vote. This next vote could lead to a tie, if it is misty. If anyone else gets a vote, they are to bring me their torch and leave the island..... fourth vote. Jesse. Please bring me your torch. The tribe has spoken, yada yada yada... now head back to camp.  
  
************  
[Pokemon theme plays: Pokemon! Gotta catch them all, oh it's so true! My courage is all for you!]  
  
************  
  
Misty: Well, I'm not all that worried about tonights tribal council, so we have Ash out there fishing. Yeah. He's catching fish. We eat fish and rice.  
  
Pikachu: Ok, it's time for your next immunity challenge. You three need to touch this pole....... and whoever is the last one to let go... well they win immunity.  
  
[3 hours later]  
  
Ash: Well, I'm gonna let go and eat these here oranges. I hope you all realize what I'm doing for you and how good this is of me for you.  
  
************  
  
Misty: Well he was saying "Oh I hope you appreciate this! I hope you realize what I'm doing for you!" Yeah... his arm was getting tired. He was trying to make a big deal of it  
  
************  
  
[203 hours later]  
  
James: Oh darn it... I let go. I want you to know how stupid I feel for making a stupid mistake.  
  
************  
  
[The next tribal council]  
  
Pikachu: Ok, Misty. You have immunity. You need to choose which one of these men goes. It's all up to you.  
  
************  
  
Misty: (exhales deeply).......(brings the thing back to Pikachu)  
  
************  
  
Pikachu: Ok. Misty just had to make a hard decision, and now we'll see who our final two are, and then you two head back to camp. And the 14th castaway on survivor is....... James. Come sit.  
  
************  
  
Misty: Let's burn the camp  
  
Ash: Ok! Let's make love!  
  
Misty: But you're gay  
  
Ash: So?  
  
Misty: I don't feel like it.  
  
Ash: Ok.  
  
*************  
  
Misty: What am I gonna say at tonights final council? Oh.... I don't know. I don't know! Oh my brain! I can't think! I can't think right! Oh my brain. it just isn't working. (starts to cry)  
  
*************  
  
Pikachu: Hello you two. Welcome to tonights final tribal council. Jesse, here would like to make a speech:  
  
Jesse: Hey you two. I'd just like to say that you, Ash, are a -meniplootiv skondril- and you are very pompous and arrogant. And Misty. I thought you were a friend. At the beginning I considered you a friend, but I realized that you are just a backstabbing trader. You are a liar, and if I were to ever see you again dying of thirst on the little paths of Cerulean City, I would not give you anything to drink. I'd let the Fearows swoop down from the sky and eat your decaying body.   
There are two edible land animals on this Island. Rattatas and Ekans. You, Rich, are the Ekans. Very sly and arrogant. And Misty... you being the Rattata... the filthy creature that no one likes around. Their dirty and dishonest, just like you are. And everyone knows that Ekans eat Rattatas and will ultimately win a battle. So I plead before you all tonight, to give a second thought before making your vote. Thank you.  
  
Pikachu: Do you two have any last remarks?  
  
Misty: Well, Jesse. I'm sorry you feel that way............, etc., etc.  
  
----------votes go by la la la-----------  
  
Gary: My vote is for Misty. -Misty go girl- What Jesse said up there, well that doesn't mean nothing. It is just a sign of bad sportsmanship.  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
  
Pikachu: Let me tally the votes. And the winner of the $1,000,000 and the Pontiac Aztec is...... Kelly! Because she should have won in the real survivor! HAHAHA!   
**


End file.
